beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Arc Bahamut
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-98 God Customize Set on November 11th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Arc Bahamut is a Left-Spin Defense Type Energy Layer that features six clockwise blades that have six gaps in between them, akin to a reversed, six-bladed Alter Chronos, and a dragon head below the God Chip, matching the anime's rendition of the Layer's beast; a dragon. It is named after Bahamut, the giant fish of Islamic mythology. As part of the God Layer System, Arc Bahamut features a gimmick; the Layer features a movable sub-layer. In theory, the sub-layer of Arc Bahamut is meant to connect with the prongs of a Forge Disc so that as the Arc Bahamut Combination grows three-quarters of the way to Bursting, the sub-layer moves in order to fill in the six gaps in between the blades and reduce recoil. In practice however, the decrease in gap depth is too minuscule to impact performance in any significant manner. The Left-Spin nature of Arc Bahamut also reduces recoil against Right-Spin opponents due to the Layers act akin to gears when colliding at similar speeds, which heavily reduces the rate of Bursts, despite Arc Bahamut having three teeth of very short length. Furthermore, due to how weak the teeth are, Arc Bahamut-based Combinations are capable of re-tightening themselves against Opposite-Spin opponents if paired with a Performance Tip with a weak spring lock such as Bearing. As such, this Layer features excellent Defense in Opposite-Spin matches. Even in Same-Spin matches, the weight of the Layer and the shape of the blades can create tournament acceptable Burst Resistance against opponents such as Nightmare Longinus, so long as Arc Bahamut is paired with a Performance Tip with strong Burst Resistance. Use in Defense/Stamina Combinations Arc Bahamut can be put to use in the Defense/Stamina Combination (Metal God Chip) Arc Bahamut 0/2/4/5/7/10 Cross/Glaive Orbit/Destroy/Bearing. The Left-Spin nature and shape of Arc Bahamut works with the heavy weight of the 0/2/4/5/7/10 Disc to increase Knock-Out Defense while the same properties of the Layer works with the low friction of Orbit/Destroy/Bearing to increase Burst Resistance. When using Orbit/Destroy specifically, the Combination can withstand attacks from other Left-Spin Attack Type opponents when given a moderate launch. When using Bearing specifically, the weak spring lock can allow the Combination to re-tighten itself against a Right-Spin opponent if moderate/weak launched. However, using Bearing will make the combination highly vulnerable against opposing Left-Spin Attack Combinations. Overall Despite the weak teeth and ineffective gimmick, the shape, weight, Left-Spin nature and ability to retighten makes Takara Tomy's Arc Bahamut a top-tier Layer for Left-Spin Defense, outclassing Drain Fafnir and performing comparably to Spriggan Requiem. However, with the release of the Cho-Z Layer System, Arc Bahamut has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Arc Bahamut is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-98 God Customize Set - Arc Bahamut 2Bump Atomic * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 04: Arc Bahamut 7Lift Xtend * BG-10 Random Layer Collection Vol. 10 - 03: Arc Bahamut Gallery Takara Tomy LayerArcBahamut.png|Arc Bahamut (Official Image) Arc Bahamut (B-118 04 Ver).png|Arc Bahamut 7Lift Xtend (B-118 04) Arc Bahamut (RLC 10 03 Ver).png|Arc Bahamut (Random Layer Collection Vol. 10 03) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy